Last Moments
by arressayy
Summary: A dark, hooded figure stepped up the drive to Number 3, Godric's Hollow. The date was October 31, 1981...
1. Lily

****

Last Moments

Author: Ron's Secret Admirer

****

Rating: PG

****

Genre: Drama / Angst

****

Summary: A dark, hooded figure stepped up the drive to Number 3, Godric's Hollow. The date was October 31, 1981...  
  
**Disclaimer:** I neither claim nor imply ownership to the characters, places, or items mentioned in this story. As its name says, it is a _fan fic_, and I am nothing but an avid fan of the _Harry Potter_ books. Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and various publishers.

Ron's Secret Admirer

Lily Potter snuggled up against her husband, James. She was feeling very content and relaxed on this peaceful night. Little did she know; the peace would soon be shattered.  
  
Upstairs, her one-year-old son, Harry, was sleeping contentedly.   
  
Lily and James were in hiding from Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard of all time. Just yesterday, James had switched their Secret-Keeper (the person holding within their soul the secret of where Lily and James were hiding) to Peter Pettigrew, the least likely person to be suspected out of the tight-knit group of Marauders.   
  
Not a soul knew of this change except Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius Black. Not even their other close friend, Remus Lupin, knew. Lily had desperately wanted to inform him, but Sirius, James, and Peter insisted it was for the best. _The less people that know, the better_, they told her.  
  
Yet no matter how much she tried to ignore it, Lily felt a deep gnawing at her heart. It was possible that one of their close friends were feeding information to Voldemort. Someone close was wearing a mask, putting up a façade.   
  
Lily was positive it wasn't Sirius.   
  
Even, back in their early years at Hogwarts when James and Lily were enemies, Sirius had managed to be a great friend to both of them.   
  
No, he would never betray Lily and James. Never. Sirius was too close, and Lily knew he would give his life for Lily or James', if needed.  
  
Then there was Remus. Remus was shy, tentative, and overall a young man aged beyond his years by his lycanthropy.   
  
Somehow, long ago, someone had started the nasty, horrible rumor that werewolves were not to be trusted. This rumor had passed through the years to bring Remus in his current state.   
  
Remus Lupin was shunned by nearly everyone who knew what he was, except his friends and their old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Lily wasn't positive it was he, but she had a slight suspicion.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was the last of James and her close friends. A poor student, and very shy (though unlike Remus), James had wanted to somewhat "take him in", thus Peter had entered their little group.   
  
Lily didn't know what to think about Peter. He was very shifty and suspicious, but she didn't want to go around making false accusations. Peter had been a good friend to James and herself in Hogwarts.   
  
Lily arose from her light nap against James' chest. "I'd better go check on Harry." She murmured.  
  
James nodded, his azul eyes glittering. Lily stood up and began to climb the stairs. When she reached Harry's door, she paused, then quietly turned the knob. Slowly, she tiptoed over to the tiny crib in the corner of the midnight blue room.   
  
A small child was resting peacefully in his crib. The boy had messy, jet-black hair and brilliant, sparkling emerald-colored eyes. A small thumb was lodged firmly in the baby's mouth.  
  
Lily smiled and leaned over to kiss her small, precious child. Then suddenly, a shout from downstairs startled her.   
_  
"LILY, TAKE HARRY AND GO! IT'S HIM! GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"_ James yelled. Suddenly, Lily saw many flashes of light from curses being thrown downstairs.   
  
Voldemort had arrived.  
  
Lily knew she mustn't startle Harry. Quietly but deftly she lifted the baby Harry into her arms and began to rush downstairs towards the back door.  
  
However, before she had even left Harry's room, a cloaked figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"There's no use running, you foolish girl. Stand aside, and let me get on with my purpose!" Voldemort cackled. Although Lily couldn't see his shadowed face, (nor did she want to) she knew he was grinning evilly beneath the cloak.  
  
"No, no! You can't take Harry, you can't!" Lily cried desperately. Her mind was running frantically, trying to find a way out. She knew that James was downstairs, dead.   
  
James was dead.  
  
The impact didn't hit her until she thought it for the second time. _James, the love of my life, dead! _This was horrible, absolutely horrible.   
  
Harry. He was the only one to carry on the Potter name…   
  
So, on a sudden inspiration, Lily told Voldemort, "No, please, don't take Harry; take me instead! Please, just don't kill Harry!"  
  
By now, Lily was sobbing uncontrollably. James was dead, and Harry would probably die in a moment. Stalling, she cried out. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please --- I'll do anything ---"  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"You can't take Harry, please don't…spare him, spare Harry!"

"For the last time, you foolish girl, _stand aside_!"  
  
"_I WON'T!_"  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." Voldemort said icily. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Lily.  
  
Lily was panicking. _Harry must live. Harry _must_ live!_ She told herself. 

__

But there's no way... A part of her mind whimpered as the young redhead set baby Harry down in his crib while he watched on, eyes bright, but not crying._  
_  
Voldemort directed his wand towards Lily's chest. "Avada-"  
  
Lily put all her willpower left into what she was doing. She struggled to cease her tears, and stand tall_. You will not kill my son!_ She thought to Voldemort defiantly.   
  
"Kedavra!"  
  
_I love you, Harry. Remember me always…_Lily thought in her last moments. Quickly, the life slipped out of her, and the body of Lily Evans Potter fell upon the white carpet.


	2. James

****

Last Moments

Author: Ron's Secret Admirer

****

Rating: PG

****

Genre: Angst

****

Summary: A dark, hooded figure stepped up the drive to Number 3, Godric's Hollow. The date was October 31, 1981…

****

Author's Note: Summary is fairly self-explanatory. 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
    
    Ron's Secret Admirer  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    James Potter rested comfortably on his living room couch, his wife curled up next to him, sleeping.  
    
      
    
    He wasn't entirely comfortable, though. They were currently in hiding from the most wretched, evil wizard to ever walk the mortal earth. He went by the name Lord Voldemort.  
    
      
    
    James wasn't sure why Voldemort was after Lily. He himself was a wizard from a respectable, not to mention powerful wizarding family that had been around for thousands of generations. Lily was a rather powerful, clever witch, but her family was entirely muggle- save Lily herself, of course.  
    
      
    
    Lily stirred slightly in her sleep, resting her head on James's chest, and fell back into her light nap.  
    
      
    
    James was listening intently for a noise outside. His best friend Sirius Black was supposed to be here soon, checking on them.   
    
      
    
    At the last moment, they had switched Secret-Keepers from trustworthy, obvious Sirius to quiet, stuttering Peter Pettigrew.   
    
      
    
    Sirius claimed it was the perfect diversion, but James couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps it wasn't so wise.  
    
      
    
    He looked at the clock resting on the mantle, which read 8:48 PM. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of James's neck stiffened uncomfortably. Everything outside had just gotten silent. There were no owls hooting, no Muggle cars driving by on the road a block away.   
    
      
    
    Lily arose sleepily. "I'd better go check on Harry." She said, referring to their perfect, 1-year-old son asleep upstairs.  
    
      
    
    James nodded absently, still unable to shake the creepy feeling.   
    
      
    
    Lily padded quietly up the stairs, and James heard their infant's bedroom door open. Suddenly, the front door burst open, and a dark-cloaked figure loomed in the doorframe.  
    
      
    
    Voldemort had arrived.  
    
      
    
    "LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" James shouted upstairs to his wife, praying with all his heart that she would be able to escape in time, with Harry bundled in her arms.   
    
      
    
    Lily's scream echoed throughout the house, but James paid it no heed. He was busy concentrating on the figure.   
    
      
    
    "So you've finally arrived." James said icily, his sea-blue eyes glittering maliciously. "Took you long enough. Who gave us up?" He managed to say this calmly, but inside he was shaking with anger, wondering, yet not wanting to hear the answer.  
    
      
    
    "Your little friend Pettigrew. He was ecstatic when you made him Secret-Keeper. Thought you could keep me away, eh? I guess not. I'm here to kill you and all of your little family, and you can't stop me." Voldemort said in a sing-songy voice, as one might hear from a childhood bully on the playground.  
    
      
    
    The figure pulled back his hood to reveal Voldemort- a good-looking, healthy man in his thirties. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.   
    
      
    
    James was now shaking with fury. So Peter's pride had gotten the better of him again? How idiotic! I never should have even met him, ignored him when he came into our cabin on the Express-  
    
      
    
    However, James stopped himself here. No use crying over spilt milk. _What's done is done_. He thought grimly.  
    
      
    
    Then, he turned to face his attacker. Voldemort rose to his full height, a towering 6 foot 5 inches, and pulled out his wand.  
    
      
    
    "Always the respectable, proper wizard, aren't you? I was hoping you would let me get on with it, but I was foolish to expect such a thing." Voldemort said, his calm voice greatly disturbing James.  
    
      
    
    "Duel, now. How dare you think I'd let you go without a fight? I will beat you, or die fighting for my family. " James retorted.   
    
      
    
    "_CRUCIO!"_ Voldemort pointed his wand as an ice-blue jet of light shot out.  
    
      
    
    James fell upon the wooden floor, writhing in pain. His whole mind and body was screaming, telling him to stop the pain, that they couldn't endure it.   
    
      
    
    Suddenly, the pain stopped. James began to sigh in relief, then thought better of it.   
    
      
    
    "Now, will you surrender?" Voldemort asked.  
    
      
    
    "NEVER!" James screamed, hoping against hope, he knew, that Lily would have been able to retrieve Harry and get out of the house by now.  
    
      
    
    "Then you leave me no choice. AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
    
      
    
    James felt the life draining from him, could almost see it. It swooshed out. But even then, he thought, _Harry cannot die. He will. Not. Die! My son will carry on the Potter name…" _  
    
      
    
    Voldemort, hooded once more, glided up the stairs, cackling.   
    
      
    
    Then, the body formerly housing James Potter wilted to the floor, never to take a breath again.


End file.
